You're my lover but I love you right?
by Dragoon606
Summary: A simple two chapter story about Lara and Sam dating and their sweet relationship they have.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this story is going to be just two chapters long. I just wanted to do a simple little sweet story about Sam and Lara.**

 **Paring: Lara x Sam**

 **Summary:** **A simple two chapter story about Lara and Sam dating and their sweet relationship they have.**

* * *

"Sam I'm going in." Lara says nervously looking around the room to make sure there were no traps anywhere.

"Be careful in there sweetie." Sam's voice booms in over a mobile cell phone Lara has next to her ear as she checks the place over.

"Aren't I always? Talk to you soon." With that said Lara ended the call to Sam and put her cell phone in her pocket. Taking a deep breath Lara advances towards the only door in the room and opened the door slowly.

Lights come shining down from every direction to the point where Lara is almost blind. Getting used to the light Lara notices their are people running around like mad men, in fact one of these people are coming right towards her.

The person coming towards her was a short man with blonde hair that was maybe in his thirties. He wore a simple t-shirt and jeans as he carries a clipboard and pencil in his arms and has a headset with a mic on his head

"Okay okay. Your make-up is a check , your hair is a check, clothing is a check, check ,check, and check! Okay dear you're all ready to go just follow me to where the magic happens!"

All Lara could do was follow the short man as he lead her through the traffic of people to an area with six different cameras, a white couch in the middle of the room, and a city background behind the couch.

The man signals Lara to stop walking and walks over to a table on the side. Grabbing something on the table the man returns to Lara. He hands Lara a ear piece which she puts in her right ear.

"Okay girl, just wear this and wait for your cue. Okay? Okay! Sit tight dear."

And with that the little man hurried off doing who knows what next. These people don't ever seem to slow down but not that she was one to talk. All she ever did was do research for her next adventure.

"Ladies and Gentleman it's time for... Jeff's talk show!" Suddenly lights and music start to play and a tall man wearing a suit with black hair walks in and waves for the camera as he sets down on the couch.

"Thank you, thank you. Now for today's show we have news on all of your hit bands that you go Gaga for, the new report because we are acquired to have it, and the ever so brilliant survivor Lara Croft!" The crowd goes wild or the button to make people cheer does considering their is no audience and just workers here.

Off to the side Lara straightens her shirt up and walks up on stage to greet Jeff as he stands up to shake her hand. Saying their hellos, they both go to sit on the opposite ends of the white couch.

"Now Lara let's get straight down to business! You might have survived a ruthless island and took down an army of soldiers but the your fans are dying to know if their a lover in your life?"

Lara just scratches her head as she laughs and looks at Jeff.

"No Jeff I just stay in my room studying and doing research for my next big project. I'm just too focused on my research."

"Oh please. You're Lara Croft! You could get anyone you want, there has to be someone, even for a hard worker like you. What about your best friend you saved back on the island huh? You know Sam? She such a hottie."

The now blushing Lara just looks speechless for words. Did she love Sam? Sam has always been their for her no matter what. She does the laundry, she cleans the house, she goes to bars with her, and she even cooks all of Lara's meals! In fact it seems like Lara couldn't live without her!

"Well Jeff it's complained. Sam has a boyfriend and I just love my work to much you could say but she is my best friend."

"Ohh so a friend with benf-"

BEEP BEEP. A timer goes off to the side and Lara looks at the camera man as he waves to signal their out of time and to move on with the next part of the show.

"Oh and it looks like that's all the time we got folks! It was nice talking to you Lara, now let's give Lara Croft a big hand! "

The button for the clapping went off and Lara waves at Jeff and walks off stage where she is met with the short man again who takes her ear piece and shows her the way out of the studio.

Sighing Lara makes her way to her car where she sees Sam leaning up against her car. Lara can't help but think how sexy Sam looks right now. She was wearing a small purple t-shirt that stops at her ribs to show off her stomach, and dark skinny jeans that cling to her skin. Lara had always liked Sam romantically but lately she was having stronger feelings for her best friend. Could Jeff be right? Does Lara love Sam?

"You can literally see the wheels moving in your head sweetie." Sam walks over to Lara who snaps out of her daze as Sam wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her cheek which makes Lara smile.

"What all this talk about me having a boyfriend huh? The last time I checked my "boyfriend" has a nice chest and long brown hair. Oh and "he's" so hot." Sam winks at Lara and Lara raises an eyebrow as she wraps her arms around Sam's waist.

"Well I didn't want the public eye to be on our case and looking through our windows when I climb on top of you. Now what do you say we go back to our house for some fun?" Sam smiles in a sexual way and winks at Lara as she lets go of Lara and walks to the passenger side of the car. Right before Sam gets in the car she turns around and looks at Lara.

"What are you waiting for sweetie."

With that said Sam gets in the car as Lara just laughs and walks to the driver side of the car. It's going to be a long night but Lara doesn't mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**And done! I know is has been awhile since I updated this story but I finally did it! This chapter was suppose to be M rated but I felt like just hinting at the M rated stuff and keeping it short and sweet. Also I went back and did some editing on the summary of the story and the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lara and Sam breathe heavy as they lay on their queen size bed in their shared apartment. Having coming back from the Today Show, Lara had carried Sam inside the apartment and laid her down on the bed where they started to make out and let their hands roam each others bodies And well the rest you can guess.

Sam rolls over to Lara and places her hand on Lara's cheek.

"Hun, that was the most passionate sex I think we have every had."

Smirking Lara rolls over towards Sam and kisses her cheek, making Sam's hand fall off Lara's cheek and onto the blue bed sheet.

"Well I'm a Croft after all."

"Oh please, when did you get all cocky and big headed, Miss? I don't want the whole world knowing about us so I said my girlfriend has a boyfriend."

Lara looks into Sam's eyes and she can instantly see the hurt behind them. Shifting their position, she pulls Sam closer to her chest and kisses the top of her head. Lara thought she was saving her some trouble by not letting the world know but in reality she was just hurting Sam.

"It bothers you that I didn't tell the world we're dating doesn't it?" Lara asks, not even needing to hear Sam answer the question to know it's true.

"No sweetie. As long as I get to have my hero beside me I'm fine."

"Sure, just like the whole Sun Queen thing was just a dream. I didn't know being open with the world was such a big deal. If I had known I wouldn't have made up a story about you having a boyfriend and I would've just told everyone the truth."

Sam switches their position to where she laying on her stomach on top of Lara. Slowly she starts to lean down toward Lara's lips. Right when their lips are almost touching, Sam smiles.

"I'm serious. I don't mind that no one knows. As long as I have you, I'm fine. Besides, we're open with all of our friends so that's good enough for me."

"It's not like I told everyone... The gang only found out because someone was moaning my name in her sleep on the way to the airport one day."

"Oh shut up and kiss me!"

Not even having time to protest Lara's lips are met with vanilla lips as they make out repetitively The rest of the night was filled with soft moans, sweet kisses and their bodies close together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam wakes up to a lonely bed and a bright ray of sunlight shining through her window. Blinking the sleepy haze away from her eyes she takes in the room that she shares with Lara. There are books everywhere, on the floor, on the shelves, all over the desk, and even some coming out from under the bed. Not to mention the stack of clothing in the left corner by the bed is basically a mountain now.

Sighing, Sam crawls out of bed and goes over to the mountain of clothing, picks out a tan tank top and some blue short shorts, and makes her way to the bathroom. After she gets freshened up and dressed she makes her way to the their room just about to clean the room when she feels a pair of strong but tone arms around her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Geez Lara, you almost gave me a heart attack sweetie. Where have you been all morning?"

"Just taking care of something."

With that said Lara walks over to the laptop cover with books on the desk under the window and lays in on the bed. Opening the laptop Lara starts to type on the keyboard and clicks on something on the internet.

"Watch this," were Lara's only words as she clicked the play button on a new video on the internet. A man in a suit behind a corner starts talking about the weather and what not but what gets Sam interested is the next line.

"For More, Lara Croft opened up today about her relationship status. And man I tell you, you boys better not be getting your hopes high because this lady is taken by none other than her best friend Sam!"

Lara paused the video and looked up at Sam grinning from ear to ear as she shut the laptop lid down and started walking towards her.

"I guess you don't have a boyfriend after all."

"L-Lara.. " Sam stutters out as she comes her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Sam, I just wanted to find a way to show how much you mean to me. Also there's something I have to tell you that I think you're going to like."

"What is it sweetie?"

Digging in her pocket, Lara pulls out a heart shaped box and places it in Sam's hands. Sam just stares at Lara confused as Lara makes a motion for her to open it. Doing just that Sam opens the box to find a silver heart necklace with the words "I Love you"

"I hope you lik-"

Lara was cut off as Sam jumps into Lara's arms and wraps her arms around her neck. Smiling, Lara wraps one arm around Sam's waist and lifts her chin up to meet her eyes with her hand.

"I take it you like the necklace?"

"Like it? I love it darling!"

"Good because I wanted to tell you that I love you, Sam and I couldn't live without you. Thinking back to the time I almost lost you.. well I just couldn't bare it if anything had happen to you back then. You mean the world to me babe."

Sam looks up at Lara with a smile on her lips and tears falling from her eyes.

"Sweetie.. You mean the world to me too and I love you. I have been waiting for you to tell me that for a long time. It means so much to me."

"I'm glad because Sam I want you to be mine forever."

"You don't even have to ask sweetie, I'm already yours forever."

With that said the two women held each other in happiness till Sam made Lara help her clean up their room for once saying something along the line of "You have too many books!". Nevertheless they knew they would always be together forever so they both had smiles on their faces even if they had hundreds of books to clean up.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
